Impaciencia
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Sólo deseaba quedarse solo, alejado de la muchedumbre de todos aquellos que lo molestaban, pero como siempre, había algo o alguien que lo arruinaba. RyomaxSakunoxKintarou


**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis no me pertenece, sino a Konomi Takeshi-sensei :)

* * *

**.Impaciencia.**

-

—El castillo de Osaka destaca por su magnificencia y por las inmensas piedras que usaron para su construcción. En su interior se exhiben varias reliquias de Toyotomi, quien construyó el castillo original y de la antigua Osaka.

Bostezó por enésima vez en la mañana, ignorando definitivamente al profesor que _explicaba_ sobre el Castillo de Osaka antes de llegar a éste.

Se acercaba el fin de curso de los de primero y segundo, y la graduación de los de tercero, por lo tanto, el profesor de historia planeó una _pequeña_ excursión, visitando grandes monumentos. A ellos, los de primero, les tocaron ir a Osaka.

No sabía cómo acababa metido en esos embrollos cuando ni siquiera le importaba. Preferiría aprovechar para dormir esos días en los que sus compañeros se iban de excursión.

Ah, pero fueron un fin de semana. ¡Un fin de semana!

Era de locos escoger aquellos días sagrados para él, en los que consistía en no levantarse temprano. Pudo maldecir el momento en que Karupin metía las narices en su mochila y, Nanako tan curiosa de por si algún juguete quedó dentro, husmeó, encontrando un permiso para ir a aquella excursión. No tardó en comentárselo a su madre y con gusto y sin preguntárselo –más bien porque lo ignoraba en cada queja-, firmó y entregó cierto dinero que hacía falta para ir.

Otra maldita excursión con sus _preciados_ compañeros de clase, _disfrutando_ de una visita que ni le llamaba la atención.

Se formaron ciertos grupos para ir visitando cada parte del Castillo una vez llegado al lugar. Ryoma aprovechó para alejarse del suyo sin que éstos se dieran cuenta, total, él ni colaboraba en lo que intentaban _descifrar_ en una sala.

Justo en la entrada había un expendedor de refrescos, de la cual se hizo con una ponta gustosamente, encontrándose con un buen lugar para _descansar_. Porque aunque llevase poco rato con ellos, y apenas haya empezado aquella tortura, ya se sentía cansado. Se echó contra un árbol con cerezos en flor, bebiendo de a poco su refresco. No tardó en sacar su gorra blanca de la pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo, colocándosela a la vez que deslizaba más su espalda por el tronco.

Oh, bendito silencio. Añoraba pasar un buen rato a solas y con tranquilidad. Donde no escuchar la voz estridente de Horio, donde descansaría de las estúpidas e ilógicas preguntas de los demás novatos. Porque para él, eran _novatos_. Y aunque él sepa poco, por no decir nada, de la historia japonesa –al estar casi toda su vida viviendo en América-, no iba a admitir que en ese momento la frase _mada mada dane_, iba acorde para él. Por eso –y por estar aburriéndose-, decidió escaquearse y buscarse un lugar donde pasar el rato hasta que sus compañeros acabasen.

Exhaló un largo suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos. Aunque oía un suave bullicio a la lejanía, no era molesto, por lo que disfrutaba enteramente de su soledad.

—¡No te alejes demasiado, ¿entendido?!

Ryoma, quien se había acomodado más con sus brazos tras su cabeza, arrugó un poco la nariz al escuchar aquella voz. Pero siguió con sus ojos cerrados mientras su gorra tapaba la visión de éstos.

Luego escuchó unos voceríos, para él infantiles y ruidosos, que hizo aparecer un tic bajo su ojo izquierdo. Cuando buscaba tranquilidad lejos de sus compañeros, siempre había alguien que lo fastidiaba.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! —exclamó alguien sorprendentemente más cercano. —¡Shiraishi, es Koshimae!

_¿Qué?_

Tragó saliva y abrió lentamente los ojos, alzando un poco la visera para ver al sujeto.

—¡Kin-chan!

Maldijo interiormente el momento en que decidieron la ciudad de Osaka para hacer la excursión. El capitán del Shitenhouji se mostraba presente, más el sujeto que lo perturbó fue el _novato_ del equipo, Tooyama Kintarou.

Cuando el pelirrojo confirmó que se trataba de él, comenzó a dar saltos y emitir sonidos de alegría. Ryoma lo observó con incredulidad, y Shiraishi ladeó la cabeza por la actitud de Kintarou. El mayor sabía sobre el interés del chico con Ryoma, no dejaba olvidado el hecho de querer concluir el partido a una bola que quedó empate aquel día. Y como Echizen prometió acabarlo, sacaba siempre alguna queja de cuándo irían a Tokio para verle.

Ryoma se acomodó mejor contra el árbol, apartándole seguidamente la mirada a Shiraishi quien le había sonreído.

—Hola, Echizen. —Shiraishi se adelantó en saludar. —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Ryoma no dijo nada. Cuando Kuranosuke miró hacia un lado y se fijó en otros chicos con el mismo uniforme que Echizen, comprendió.

—¿No te gusta Osaka?

—Me es indiferente.

Kintarou los observó de hito en hito, con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Una salida escolar? —preguntó esta vez Kintarou. —¿No te gusta ir de excursión? Es divertido, pierdes clases. —sonrió abiertamente. Ryoma lo miró unos segundos.

—Es sábado.

—Ah. —dijo tan sólo ante la lógica, rascándose la mejilla con un dedo.

Shiraishi le revoloteó el cabello a Kintarou por su despiste, y una vez más miró a Ryoma con una leve sonrisa amigable.

—Kin-chan, estaremos en el museo interior. —comentó, señalando al resto de su equipo a lo lejos que hablaban entre ellos. —No te extravíes.

Tooyama sonrió de oreja a oreja, haciendo entender que no lo haría, pero no le convencía a Shiraishi. Éste se giró a Ryoma aunque no le echara en cuenta.

—Ya nos veremos, Echizen. Disfruta de tu estancia en Osaka. —sonrió por última vez y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Ryoma apartó la mirada del mayor quien se alejaba, observando al pelirrojo quien sonreía demasiado feliz. _Genial_. Él hablaba por los codos y no lo dejaría en paz.

Extrañamente y para su sorpresa, Kintarou se sentó a su lado, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Echizen trató de no echarle demasiada cuenta.

—¿Cuándo se concluirá el partido que tenemos pendiente? —preguntó con demasiada emoción en su voz, esperando impaciente por su respuesta.

Echizen, sin mirarlo, resopló cansado.

—Quién sabe.

Ni siquiera tenía su equipo de tenis con él. Y aunque quisiera, tampoco le hubieran dejado llevarlo. No dudaba que también quería volver a jugar contra Tooyama, sólo para eso le interesaba, o concernía verle.

Kintarou echó un vistazo hacia casi el interior de la entrada al Castillo, veía pasar personas en cantidad y distinguió a jóvenes de la escuela de Echizen, por el uniforme. Inclinó la cabeza de lado y alzó una ceja sin comprender.

—¿Por qué no vas con ellos? —señaló la entrada. —Tal vez incluso te diviertas.

—Paso.

No le llamaba la atención, ¿qué quería que hiciera? Había estado dentro un _buen_ rato con el grupo que le habían asignado y no paraba de bostezar. Le aburría.

Además, si el equipo de Tooyama había ido de visita al Castillo de Osaka, ¿qué hacía ahí Kintarou molestándolo a él? Oh, la palabra museo le daba sueño y con sólo ver el comportamiento infantil de Kintarou, estaba seguro que para él sería mucho más efectivo.

Ryoma sintió a su lado el ligero movimiento del pelirrojo, el cual se había inclinado un poco hacia delante, con los ojos bien abiertos. Echizen lo observó confuso.

—_¡Omusubi, omusubi!_ —exclamó para más desconcierto de Ryoma.

—¿…Qué?

—_¡Omusubi!_

Al poner una cara más extraña, Kintarou giró la cabeza de Ryoma sin mirarle, haciéndole ver hacia el frente, a lo lejos. Éste hizo notar su molestia con un gruñido causado por el brusco movimiento a su cuello, más no dijo nada referente a lo que le enseñaba. Tooyama le volvió a indicar, y parpadeó al ver a alguien conocido, pero no creyendo que se trataba de eso. Cuando vio de nuevo al pelirrojo, éste asintió con la cabeza.

¿Qué tenía que ver los _omusubis_, entonces?

El sonido del estómago de Kintarou gruñir lo distrajo unos segundos, y entonces su mente divagó unos meses más atrás. A mitad de los Nacionales.

Casi no recordaba el momento en que el pelirrojo cayó sobre Ryuuzaki, más un ladrón que inoportunamente pasó por esa zona hizo caer los _omusubis_ que había logrado salvar Kintarou anteriormente. Y tan hambriento que seguro se encontraba, no dudó en comer esas bolas de arroz del suelo.

Simplemente por eso, la reconocía por los _omusubis_. Ryoma se quedó perplejo, pero no le dio importancia.

Los griteríos de Kintarou le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, mirando con desconcierto cómo intentaba llamar la atención a voces a Ryuuzaki Sakuno. La muchachita se encontraba sola entre el bullicio de gente que entraba y salía del sitio. Se le notaba la mar de alterada y preocupada, y en cuanto se disponía a volver al Castillo, Tooyama logró que lo escuchara.

Sakuno giró el rostro hacia ellos y los observó con incredulidad, más sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosado. Notó que miraba a su alrededor por si era a otra persona, pero Kintarou volvió a asentir con la cabeza enérgicamente mientras agitaba su mano en saludo.

Ryoma bufó, la cosa empeoraba.

A medida que se acercaba –estando bastante alejada-, Kintarou se estiró y suspiró.

—Mooou, es una pena que no pertenezca a mi escuela. —se quejó infantilmente, captando la mínima atención de Echizen quien lo miraba de reojo. —Podría comer sus omusubis más a menudo.

Ryoma volvió a suspirar, cansado.

—Son como otros cualquiera. —puntuó cruzándose de piernas mientras echaba una rápida mirada al paradero de la castaña. Seguidamente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó Kintarou. —¿Los has comido? ¡Ah! —exclamó de repente. —¡Eres de los que les traen el bentô!

—¿…Qué hablas?

No sintiendo los rayos del sol golpearle, alzó ligeramente el rostro, observando a la persona por debajo de la visera de su gorra. La jovencita de trenzas estaba frente a ellos, de pie, con una mano en el pecho mientras miraba a cada lado hasta posarla en él. Acto seguido le sonrió tímidamente haciendo que él le desviara el rostro.

Kintarou sonrió de oreja a oreja y alzó su mano en saludo.

—¿Shitenhouji…? —articuló dudosa.

—¡Sí, Tooyama Kintarou! —se presentó por segunda vez.

Ryoma chasqueó la lengua, mirando hacia la lejanía.

Quiso entretenerse con lo más mínimo con tal de no escuchar a Tooyama hablar, más porque no iba con él. Y no era a él a quien hablaba.

Además encontró algo atrevido y desvergonzado el hecho de olfatear como un perro alrededor de Ryuuzaki. Ésta descolgó su mochila rosada de su hombro y parpadeó mientras señalaba el objeto.

—¡Huele bien!

Sakuno sonrió tímidamente y se sentó al estilo japonés frente a ellos, en el césped. Se colocó la mochila en sus piernas y la abrió, sacando una caja envuelta en un paño del mismo color que la mochila –sólo un poco más oscuro-, siendo al final dos bentô.

Lo primero que se le pasó por la mente al ver aquellos dos bentô, es que ella debía tener bastante apetito para ser una chica. La vio abrir uno de ellos y le mostró aquel almuerzo que a primera vista se veía y olía delicioso.

Kintarou se inclinó para ver y pestañeó, alzando sus ojos hacia ella con una mirada inocente mientras se llevaba un dedo cerca de sus labios.

—¿Omusubi?

—¿Eh?

La jovencita dudó, pero pareció recordarlo y sonrió nerviosamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Sólo hice esto. Es gran variedad, aunque no haya… —balbuceó un poco, colocándose un pequeño mechón castaño detrás de la oreja.

—¡Uah, igual está riquísimo!

Sin darse cuenta, Kintarou ya se había servido solo. Ryoma volvió a suspirar y apartó la mirada con intenciones de levantarse y alejarse de ellos. Pero nada más intentar alzarse, se cayó sentado en el mismo sitio y miró fulminante al pelirrojo. Éste sonrió triunfante con algunos restos de comida en sus mejillas.

_Tranquilízate_, se dijo. En algún momento del día se tendría que ir y podría descansar.

Ryuuzaki acercó insegura la cajita hacia él, ofreciéndole de la misma manera.

Sin decir nada, ya que le ofrecían comida, optó por coger algo del bentô. Sabía y aunque no lo diría, que estaba muy rico. Tenía muy buena mano para la cocina.

Kintarou se golpeó el pecho al casi atragantarse por comer a la ligera, tras conseguirlo, miró a Sakuno mientras cogía alguna que otra gamba frita.

—¿Por qué no hiciste omusubis? —preguntó con curiosidad. —Dicen que son fáciles de hacer.

Sakuno medio sonrió.

—Son simples de hacer, por eso mismo. —respondió. —Pensé que sería mejor cocinar… algo más rico y mejor trabajado, así practicar. Si le ofrezco a alguien bolas de arroz, siempre dirá que tampoco me esforcé demasiado en ello, porque cualquiera… podría hacerlos.

Cuando Ryoma se disponía a coger algo más del almuerzo, sintió una rápida mirada de Ryuuzaki a él, haciéndole parpadear.

Kintarou se encogió de hombros, y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba una vez se quedó satisfecho con la comida. Echizen miraba hacia otro lado mientras limpiaba con su pulgar la comisura de sus labios.

Una vez Sakuno guardó de nuevo todo en su mochila, fue observada pensativamente por Tooyama. Cuando le preguntó qué hacía hace unos momentos antes que la llamara, su cara se coloreó de rojo.

—¿Te aburrías como Koshimae? —preguntó con diversión al ver la cara de Ryoma. Sakuno negó con la cabeza, con la mirada clavaba en sus piernas. —¿Comprando algún souvenir?

Sakuno volvió a negar.

—Me… me perdí. —susurró.

—¡Ah! —exclamó para luego soltar una carcajada. —Sí, me cuesta hasta a mí procurar no perderme. —hizo una graciosa mueca que hizo reír un poco a Sakuno.

_Será que no hay una guía para ello_. Ryoma ironizó en su interior, ojeando disimuladamente el folleto de la visita al Castillo. Donde _curiosamente_ había un pequeño mapa del interior y los alrededores.

Sintió el peso del cuerpo del pelirrojo en su hombro –mientras él se quejaba y gruñía- para ojear el folleto que Echizen tenía, y escuchó una leve risita tímida de Sakuno, quien se llevó una mano a sus labios mientras hacía la acción.

A la lejanía se escucharon llamadas a Tooyama, su equipo alzaba y agitaba los brazos en señal que volviera con ellos. Kintarou, sin quitarse del lado de Echizen, miró hacia la dirección y frunció el labio no agradándole la idea.

Por hacerse el que no escuchó nada, su capitán reapareció de nuevo.

—Kin-chan, tenemos que marcharnos para comer, es hora. —señaló con el pulgar detrás de sí mismo al resto del equipo, quienes habían levantado una mano en saludo al ser observados por aquellos tres de primero.

Shiraishi inclinó la cabeza hacia Sakuno al verla, siendo correspondido con una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Kintarou se rascó detrás de la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el suelo mientras permanecía –liberando a Ryoma de su peso- sentado de piernas cruzadas. Su mayor lo miró unos momentos, parpadeando y alzando una ceja.

—¿Kin-chan?

Tooyama se alzó de golpe e hizo una reverencia hacia Ryuuzaki.

—¡Estaba muy rico, gracias! —exclamó.

Y salió disparado para el resto de su equipo antes de tener respuesta de ella. Shiraishi se quedó perplejo, pero tras echarles una rápida mirada a ambos jóvenes, comprendió. Ya había comido.

El capitán de Shitenhouji suspiró largamente y se frotó el pelo.

—No hay remedio. —ladeó la cabeza y los miró con una leve sonrisa. —Ya nos veremos, Echizen, cuidaos.

Les dio la espalda y volvió con los suyos, pudiéndose ver a Kintarou escondido detrás de Ishida Gin.

Ryoma tardó en apartar la mirada, no por estar pendiente de ese peculiar grupo, sino por estar algo ausente. Ryuuzaki le observó por unos momentos, hasta que volvió a posar sus ojos en su falda, apretándola levemente entre sus dedos. Luego volvió a alzar la mirada y vio unos segundos los quejidos y suplicaciones de Kintarou hacia Shiraishi, escuchándose a continuación las risas de los demás del equipo. Una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios, sintiendo el viento ondearle los flequillos y trenzas.

Era demasiado generoso, aunque haya comido parte del almuerzo que cocinó únicamente para Ryoma. Pero es que no podía decirle un no, y menos estando cierto tenista delante. Porque, siendo dos cajas, pensará que comería mucho o el otro es para alguien. Siendo ella una chica, lo más razonable sería pensar que es para otra persona.

Y podría insistir para quien se trataría, por supuesto, no lo diría con el susodicho delante.

—No has comido.

Sakuno parpadeó, mirándolo acto seguido. El chico la miraba de reojo, con su seriedad pintada en el rostro.

—Ehm, bueno… —bajó la cabeza y jugó distraídamente con sus dedos.

No podía decirle que se comieron ambas cajas que había preparado, Echizen y Tooyama son dos grandes bocas que alimentar. Compadecía a sus madres.

Ryoma cogió su mochila y abrió de nuevo, lanzándole algo cerca de sus piernas. Cuando lo tomó entre sus manos, se trató de otro bentô.

Al mirarlo a la cara con confusión, él no dijo nada, ni la miró siquiera. Entonces, decidió desatar aquella tela azulada que lo envolvía y descubrir aquella comida. Resultó un poco menos variada a los que ella había preparado, pero encima…

—Omusubis… —Sakuno parpadeó, y cogió una bola de arroz entre sus manos.

Echizen medio giró el rostro para verla.

—Si no lo quieres, me lo devuelves. —añadió seguidamente algo rudo.

Vio cómo la chica mordía la bola de arroz con demasiado gusto, en modo de respuesta. Apartó sus ojos de ella y se hizo el silencio. Extrañamente para él, era muy incómodo, al menos, así se sentía. Como hace unos momentos.

Cuando Kintarou la llamó y quedaron hablando por un rato, se veía como alguien que sobraba, porque todo lo que hablasen no tenía nada que ver con él. Como también sentía la incomodes antes de que apareciera la jovencita, pero con ella, aumentó. Quitando el momento en que comía del almuerzo, que sólo dedicó su atención a los manjares.

Tal vez sea el hecho de querer estar solo. Porque en un principio ese era su propósito, pero ese día nada ni nadie estaba de su parte.

Suspiró y agachó más la visera de su gorra, dando un impulso con sus manos para levantarse. Se sacudió la ropa –especialmente el pantalón oscuro- y clavó sus ojos en la chica que aún permanecía sentada frente a él. Sakuno había alzado la mirada, pestañeó y sonrió con sus típicos sonrojos, acto seguido le extendió una bola de arroz.

Le había aturdido aquella acción, echó una rápida mirada a los alrededores y volvió a dejar la mochila en el césped, sentándose de piernas cruzadas a la vez que aceptaba aquella bola de arroz. Pero no la comió al instante, se quedó pensativo con sus ojos clavados en la comida.

—Están ricas. —halagó Sakuno.

Estaba a punto de decir un típico comentario, pero unas palabras, las cuales fueron dichas por él mismo, le abordaron la mente.

—_¿No sería más difícil preparar bolas de arroz que supieran horrible?_

Permaneció callado y no respondió entonces. Acercó inconscientemente la bola de arroz hasta sus labios, le dio un mordisco y, cuando tras masticarlo fue a tragar, alguien por atrás provocó que casi se atragantara. El _suave_ llamado se escuchó sorprendentemente cercano a sus espaldas acompañado de un _leve_ golpe en la espalda.

—¡Ryoma-kun!

—¡Ah, Koshimae, cuidado, cuidado!

¿Qué hacía _él_ de nuevo ahí? Debería estar con su equipo, yendo a donde demonios tuvieran que ir, aunque Kintarou hubiese comido ya.

Cuando se hubo recuperado, había escuchado la leve explicación del pelirrojo a Sakuno del por qué de su regreso. Él esperaría a que sus compañeros volvieran de comer, porque Tooyama… había comido. _Demonios_.

Suspiró largamente, y al clavar sus ojos en su mano izquierda, notó que aún le quedaba algo de la bola de arroz.

Les lanzó una rápida mirada a ambos, apartándola enseguida.

_Molestia, inquietud, incomodidad_.

Preferiría estar solo, y tuvo una oportunidad para marcharse. Pero no la aprovechó, porque prefirió, extrañamente, a aceptar aquel omusubi.

—Vaya, Koshimae, tienes el mismo hábito que yo.

Echizen lo miró en confusión, y siguió la dirección de los ojos de Ryuuzaki hasta sus piernas, las cuales se movían inquietamente de lado a lado. Parpadeó sorprendido, ni se había dado cuenta.

Kintarou se rascó detrás de la cabeza y rió.

—Eso ocurre cuando se está nervioso o impaciente por algo. —comentó mientras señalaba sus piernas. —Es lo que me contó Shiraishi.

El rostro de Sakuno se mostró entre curioso y sorpresivo. Sin decirlo, inconscientemente ya se había delatado, porque era así como se sentía. _Impaciente_.

Kintarou permanecía agachado de cuclillas a su lado, alternando sus miradas en uno y en otro. Luego, volvió a sentirse observado por la fémina presente, intentando no echar demasiada cuenta.

—¿Estás inquieto por algo, Ryoma-kun?

Sintió cómo sus piernas reaccionaban involuntariamente y se colocaba de forma instantánea de pie –cogiendo su mochila de paso-. Kintarou y Sakuno lo miraron con curiosidad y algo de confusión por su repentina acción.

Echizen no los miró y agachó más la visera de su gorra, dándoles la espalda.

—No. —respondió, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia delante. —Bye.

Cuando escuchó una queja del pelirrojo –sonándole extraño-, se medio giró y agrandó levemente sus ojos. Se acercó automáticamente, sin cambiar su expresión seria, para arrebatarle la caja del almuerzo que la jovencita intentaba alejar de él. Como estaba casi vacía, se la quedó y volvió a darles la espalda para marcharse mientras guardaba el bentô en su mochila.

Ahora sí que no volvería, buscaría un lugar tranquilo hasta que se diera por zanjada aquella visita del día. Se negaba a volver a sentirse de esa manera tan inquieta y poco paciente. _Odiaba_ el ruido. Y _odiaba_ cierta compañía que pudiera estar hablándole sin parar para intentar sonsacarle más de una sílaba de su boca. Estaba seguro que si tuviera su raqueta rojiza y una pelota, se desquitaría contra una pared.

—¡Echizen, ¿dónde estabas?!

_...Perfecto._

Ironizó.

El profesor encargado de aquella visita había sido notificado de la falta de algunos alumnos, entre ellos, Ryoma y cierta chica de trenzas, aunque ésta última hubiera sido sin querer. Por lo tanto, Sakuno se alzó rápidamente muy alertada y nerviosa, sintiéndose una _mala_ chica por haberse _escaqueado_ de su grupo.

Ryoma la observó de reojo correr hacia su grupo junto a Osakada, abrazándose a ésta.

Y una réplica más por parte del profesor lo tensó ante su _amenaza_ de aumentarle el trabajo o bajarle las notas. Ambas cosas eran muy… poco recomendables. Pues, lo verdadero malo era volver con su grupo y ser interrogado de algunas historias del Castillo de Osaka, donde no tenía ni idea.

Pero pensaba que era mejor sentir aquella impaciencia de que acabara todo que la que sintió hace unos momentos, mezclándose la incomodidad.

No, Echizen Ryoma no era nada paciente. Para eso estaba Tooyama Kintarou, que se quedó en el sitio solo, esperando al regreso de Shiraishi y los demás por largo rato, y todo porque no sabía el camino hacia el restaurante donde fueron a comer.

-

* * *

Nya, digo que me costó horrores de darle un final, hubo muchas cosas que había añadido y que borré para poner otras... Chia, con un sólo detalle *el problema de las patejas (piernas) inquietas XD* me ayudó a ocurríseme algo :) ¡Gracias!

Siempre quise hacer algo con estos tres, y es que, se quedó tan en el aire :(

Esto es uno de los oneshot de los 30 proyectos del 2009, ya tengo 3 de 30 xdd *se aplaude* No sé si llegaré a todo.

El punto de la impaciencia de Ryoma, comienza con desear estar solo y tranquilo, pero toodo se le fastidia, hasta que se le mezcla otra clase de inquietud con la que sentía cuando está junto a Kin-chan y Sakuno.

En fin, espero que haya gustado/entretenido algo. Ya traeré más... si queréis ver la lista de proyectos, visitad mi Livejournal, en mi perfil 0:

Saludos :)


End file.
